Throughout the ages efforts have been made to reduce the quantities of land that are needed for use as cemetaries required for the disposal of the remains of mortal life. Cremation has been increasing in acceptance and in use, however, the disposal or preservation of the ashes resulting from cremation has long since posed serious problems. Many kinds of containers have been utilized to store the ashen remains, but none has been universally acceptable. Many efforts have been made to devise a storage container that would meet the varied needs and desires of the relatives and friends of deceased parties.